Anthony Carmine
As the former youngest member of Delta Squad, Private Anthony Carmine makes up for his inexperience with unbridled enthusiasm and genuine respect for veterans like Dom and Marcus. In fact, he's so enthusiastic that runs out into the open in combat, completely disobeying the Golden Rule of the Gears. Unlike senior Delta Squad members, Carmine prefers to wear the standard COG-issued helmet to protect his head. Probably not his best choice, since it obscures his vision slightly from far enemies, but protects his head better than other characters and he was voted "most likely to get shot" at the military academy. Background Anthony was one of the four Carmine brothers assigned to the COG Army. He was a Gear assigned to Delta Squad. Private A. Carmine assists Delta Squad during most of Act 1. He was first seen on the King Raven chopper bearing Marcus and Dom. In the chopper, while firing his Lancer down to the Locust below, he had a brief dialog with Marcus, revealing that Marcus is already a legend among the COG's soldiers. He continues to fight alongside Delta Squad, often being paired with Marcus when the squad is split up. He survives combat with the Locusts until the squad reached the House of Sovereigns. There, Lt. Minh Young Kim asks for a status report from his squad. Carmine shows his Lancer to Kim exposing his helmeted head for a short time, Carmine points out that his Lancer Assault Rifle keeps jamming, right after he finishes his line, he is shot in the head by a Locust Sniper, which flees afterward. He is then replaced by Augustus Cole. In Gears of War 2, Anthony's brother Benjamin Carmine is a new member of Delta Squad. Like his brother, he is also the rookie soldier. Ben is also as enthusiastic as Anthony was in Gears of War 1, and he also has trouble reloading. Ben and Dom have many conversations about Anthony throughout the story. Multiplayer Carmine is also a playable character for the COG team during multiplayer matches. In Gears of War 2, Anthony is unlocked by having one of the "Completed Act 1" Achievements in Gears of War 1 and signing successfully into Xbox Live. Notable Quotes Appearances and Merchandise *Gears of War 1, Campaign, until his death at the hands of a sniper midway through Act 1. *Gears of War 1, Multiplayer. *Gears of War 2, Campaign, relatively frequently mentioned and alluded to. *Gears of War 2, Multiplayer. *Gears of War Action Figures, shipped with a Lancer and Gnasher shotgun. Trivia *The fact that Anthony is the only character to get sniped is an internal joke at Epic, because a study conducted by them found that soldiers who wear helmets are the ones who get shot the most because the helmet restricts peripheral vision. (this information was obtained through the podcast GEARScast) *In Gears of War 2, when the Delta team is entering a tunnel filled with smoke, Dom says he is having trouble breathing. Benjamin Carmine (Anthony's brother) says if Dom wore a helmet he wouldn't have trouble breathing, Dom responds with "Yeah, then I wouldn't be able to see snipers so easy, would I?" to which Marcus says "Cool it, Dom." This an obvious stab at Anthony Carmine, who was killed in Gears 1. *Carmine's true facial appearance has not been shown, but in multiplayer if you shoot off his helmet when dead, you will see Kim's face. *Carmine was voiced by Michael Gough, who also voices Ben Carmine. **Most of his quotes said in Gears of War 2 during multiplayer are the same as Benjamin's. *There are four Carmine brothers counting Anthony. This is probably a reference to the four Utah Borgstrom brothers, all of whom died in World War II. *In Gears of War 2, when viewing his entry in the War Journal, his picture, ironically, shows him wielding a Longshot Sniper Rifle. **Ben Carmine mostly wields a Longshot as well. *The death of Anthony Carmine could be a nod at the movie Starship Troopers, the scene in which a trainee is telling his trainee Squad Leader, during an active ammunition exercise, about the malfunctioning of one of his combat equipments, and when the malfunctioning helmet is removed, he was instantly shot in the head. *Epic Games wasn't planning on including Anthony Carmine or Benjamin Carmine in Gears of War 2. However, the fallen C.O.G. soldier became a popular fan favorite, which persuaded Cliff Blezinski to bring the gear back in Gears of War 2. *He wears a different type of helmet than his brother Benjamin Carmine. There is also a 3rd type of helmet, but no named characters wear this yet. Category:Characters Category:COG Category:Gear Soldier